fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuki Kimura
"There's so much more to this world. It's not black and white." Tsuki Kimura, also known as Cure Mage, is a main character in Game Start! Precure! History Becoming Cure Mage The school was under attack by the (TBA Antagonist) and instead of evacuating like everyone else was doing, Tsuki insisted on finding Meruru who had instead run in the opposite direction to the evacuation route. Instead, what she found was Cure Rune fighting (TBA Antagonist), but was having a hard time winning. Immediately, Tsuki realised that Cure Rune had to be Meruru - there was no other conclusion. Knowing that Meruru didn't have all that much real life fighting experience, Tsuki searched for a way to distract the enemy enough to give Cure Rune the advantage. However, upon accomplishing the distraction, she instead became the target. (TBA Fairy) noticed the light in Tsukis heart and threw Tsuki a blue chara creator. Though Tsuki wasn't sure on what to do, she decided that she had nothing to lose and followed the fairies instructions. Appearance Citizen Tsuki's hair is short and a light brown. Her hair reaches just below her ears and puffs out to each side. She has two extended bits that hang out in front of her. Her bangs are messy, with some hanging down her face. She also has two small cowlicks. Her eyes are a dark green. Precure TBA Personality Tsuki is calm and collected, finding very little reason to not smile. She's optimistic. In her spare time she trains in various fighting styles, though she focuses on jujitsu. She is quick to judge, but her judgment is usually positive and rarely points out a persons flaws unless she feels that the flaws are truly problematic to their lifestyle. She is open minded, listening and accepting everyones opinion, but doesn't forget her own opinions. She has a problem with thinking things through, usually acting before thinking. Though she likes to work to a plan, she always forgets to work out the flaws of her plan. Cure Rune "'Casting a Spell to Remove the Darkness, Cure Mage!'" "" "" Transformation Tsuki pulls out her blue chara creator and opens it. Upon opening it, she turns it on and yells out 'Chara Creator Begin!'. She is then thrown into a separate dimension where an image of Cure Mage appears before her. A holographic screen appears in front of her that asks for confirmation. She clicks 'Yes' and the world goes dark around her, leaving only the world 'Loading' in front of her. When the loading is complete, a dinging sounds and the transformation begins. First her hair changes before her outfit appears piece by piece. When her outfit is completely on, a magic staff appears in front of her. She grabs the magic staff and mouths out an enchantment, causing an explosion to erupt from the top of the staff. When the blue fire and smoke settles, Cure Mage is posing. Relationships Meruru Aki Tsuki has been childhood friends with Meruru since childhood and is often the one helping Meruru keep on track. She designs schedules and to-do lists for Meruru. Because of Meruru, Tsuki is able to manage the many errands she has to complete daily. Miya Mikami Tsuki is a little envious of Miya, but equally respects the girl for her ambition. Mai Uehara Tsuki is always suspicious of Mai, but feels that she can trust the girl. Gallery Trivia *Tsuki has played some MMORPGs with Meruru before, but her characters are not as high-leveled as Meruru's. * Category:User:Fiya Category:Game Start Precure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Females